


I Wish I Had Listened

by SnowyOwl795



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyOwl795/pseuds/SnowyOwl795
Summary: In the clearing of a luscious green forest of oak and pine, lay a wooden log cabin... A very alternate universe with a very mismatched family.
Comments: 2





	I Wish I Had Listened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SickOfSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/gifts).



> This was a project for my English portfolio from Fist year. I told SickOfSunshine I would write it out here well over a year ago. Well, here it is :) Sorry for any mistakes.

In the clearing of a luscious green forest of oak and pine, lay a wooden log cabin. Metres from the cabin was a trickling creek slowly flowing towards the village a few miles away. The smell of pine lingered heavily arpund the area. It was strong, but not overpowering. Occasionally you could hear the birds of the forest breaking into song. Beside the cabin there was a small oak stable that housed Phillipe, the family's prized horse.

The cabin was very simple. It had a table, a stove, a kitchen and a bed on the ground floor. Up in the loft was Lily and Luna's room. There were a few oil lamps dotted around the cabin to provide them light. In the corner of the kitchen lay a woollen rug for their dog, Milo. It was covered heavily in fur.

Luna was a strange one. Some people considered her to be a witch. She had mismatched irises, one was deep blue and the other leaf green. It wasn't her fault. She was just born that way.  
It didn't help that she was mauled by a wolf a year ago. A scar stretched down her left cheek and arm.  
Her older sister Lily, however, was 'perfect' in the villagers' eyes. There were no 'witches'arl on her at all. She was the splitting image of this mother, long hair, pale green eyes and a complexion clear of impurities. She was like her mother in almost every way except for the fact that she had the bravery of a chicken.

Luna looked nearly exactly like their father, excluding the eyes and her scar. She had ebony black hair that shined in the moonlight and the same shade of blue in her right eye as her father's eyes.

"Come on Luna. Lights out," her mother shouted from the kitchen.  
"Just one more minute," Luna yelled down. "I only have one page left in thus chapter."

After she put down the old leather bound book and turned off the lamp beside her, Minerva gave a nod of approval.

Mornings were the worst for Luna. It was the same every single weekday. She would wake up, bid her family good morning, consume her breakfast of milk and eggs and go off to school miles away only to endure the teasing of the village kids.  
Her favourite time was the evening wheee she wouldn't have to deal with snide comments from other adolescents and disapproving glares from adults. This was also the time where she could read to her heart's content... Well, until lights out. 

There were four people who truly accepted her for who she really was; an honest girl who was shy and just loved to read. Her parents, of course, here the first two to get to know her. Then there was her 'perfect' sister Lily who stuck by he despite what other people said. The last person was the librarian, Julian. Every Friday after school Luna would take a trip to the library to borrow a new book and return the week's previous book in pristine condition.

"Luna! Are you paying attention?" Mr Oleson snapped, clicking his fingers impatiently.  
"Oh... Uh... Yes sir!" Luna stammered, trying to compose herself.  
"I wouldn't expect less from a witch," Pansy muttered while her cronie Milicent bursted into a silent fit of laughter.

"All right. That's enough! Settle down. Now lets continue. We will... " Mr Oleson's voice faded into the distance she cl .uk ldnt wait until school was over. Thankfully, the joyous sound of the school bell echoed through the hallways.

It was in no time at all before she raced home with Lily. When they arrived at the cabin, they were greeted with a hyperactive Milo who kept jumping up and licking them. They went inside.

Later that evening Luna sat in bed. She was reading the most fascinating book about an artist that could make his paintings come to life. He drew amazing life like images of animals and mythical creatures. Some of which included lions, dragons and pixies.

"Luna, turn off that lamp and go to sleep," Minerva yelled up at her.  
"Just a few more minutes," Luna shouted down.

Their father James was out late gathering wood for the fire. Their mother fell asleep on her armchair. Luna was engrossed in her book, however, she started to drift off into darkness... Her hand slipped.... 

SMASH! She jolted awake at the sound of broken glass. A growing inferno towered over her. A cloud of smoke dulled her senses, but she knew one thing... Get Out.

As far would have it, James returned. Once he came in sight of the cabin, he dropped the logs he was carrying and bolted inside. He found the place filled with smoke and ash. His wife and children were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, out of the embers, three coughing figures staggered towards him. 

Relief washed over him.

"Oh my. Thank God!" He exclaimed.

He darted towards them and hurried all of them to safety.

"Minny, try to put out the fire with water from the creek. Lily and Luna, stay out of the way. I'll go and alert the fire department. They'll be better equipped," James instructed hurriedly. 

He jumped onto Phillipe and galloped to the village as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Minerva was trying her best to weaken the blaze. Lily was sobbing uncontrollably while Luna stood there as pale as a ghost with her mouth opened wide.

A siren rang in the distance which was continuously getting louder.  
"They will be here soon," Luna whispered softly.  
"How... how can you tell?"Lily enquired.  
"You can hear the sirens"  
"What sirens? I don't hear anything! What are you talking about?"  
"Shut up and listen!"

Like fell silent and a hard clopping noise could be heard. They were here at last.

It took several hours to completely snuff the fire out. By the time it was quenched, the sun began to illuminate the ruin of the cabin.

There were only a few moments before the family realised or questioned themselves "Where's Milo?"

Then it dawned on them. He's gone.

A lump formed inside of Luna's throat that she could not swallow. She looked at the smoking, charred debris of her home and said to herself "I wish I had listened ".

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose quarantine is useful for some things. 😅


End file.
